Mystery Drink
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: I drank a drugged drink by accident and Deidara has no idea what side effects I'll have! LEMONS OC/multi pairings Akatsuki
1. Candy

I was in the kitchen going to get me something to drink, but when I looked in the fridge; there was NO Dr. Pepper!

I frowned as I shut the door and was about to leave when I noticed a glass already on the table with something it. I took a quick sip to taste it, 'yay Dr. Pepper,' and gulped it down without a care.

After I was done, I cleaned the glass and proceeded to leave when Deidara burst in with a huge grin and went straight for the table. That grin slowly faded and he knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "I knew I put it here un." He looked in the fridge and just kept looking for something.

He asked, "Have you seen a glass filled with Dr. Pepper un?" "Um, was it the one that was on the table?" His eyes grew wide with shock, "Please tell me you didn't drink it un?" I barely nodded yes. "What's wrong with you? You don't go drinking something that's out in the open like that un!"

"I was thirsty and didn't think about it. Is there something wrong with it?" Deidara made a face, "Well yeah…it's drugged un." I quickly grabbed his shoulder, "Drugged! Why was it drugged?" He smirked, "I was going to give it to Itachi, just to have some fun with him. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, you'll probably have a case of the giggles."

Now I'm really anxious, "What do you mean probably?" He shrugged, "It's supposed to react to male hormones and well…I'm not sure un." I just sighed and laughed a little nervously, "Oh well, it could be worse. How long until it takes effect?" "Another minute or so un." "K, just keep an eye on me then."

I didn't even make it out the kitchen when I collapsed.

Other POV's

It's a good thing Deidara was right behind her or she would've hurt herself. He wasn't expecting that to happen at all as he tried to help her up. "What's wrong with her?" Deidara glanced at Kisame, "She accidentally drank a drugged drink un." Deidara gently tapped her face, "Come on! Snap out of it un!"

Her eyes fluttered and stared blankly at him. Kisame came over and observed, "What effects does it have on her?" Deidara snapped, "I don't know! I'll explain it to you later un." "No need to be hostile, it was just a simple question." Deidara noticed she was watching with interest and smiling. He looked closer and saw that her eyes were dilated.

He just sighed and started to walk with her towards her room, "I'm going to put her to bed un." Kisame choked back a laugh, "I wouldn't leave her alone in that condition if I were you. She might hurt herself." Deidara rolled his eyes and snapped back, "You don't think I know that un?" He's going to kill Kisame later if he keeps on.

He didn't make it to the room with her when Tobi came out. "Hello Sempai! What's wrong with Olivee? She looks dazed." "I'll explain later Tobi but for now…huh un?" Her eyes grew wide when she saw Tobi and frantically tried to push away from Deidara. Deidara kept holding her, not sure what to do; she was reaching out for Tobi, "I want! I want!"

Tobi tilted his head in confusion, "What she want sempai?" "I think she wants you un?" She got more hostile, "I want lollipop! Give it!" Tobi looked behind him to see if she was talking to someone else. Deidara actually let go of her with smirk, he couldn't help it.

She grabbed Tobi and hugged him, "Mmmm, mine. My lollipop." Poor Tobi was confused at hell. She leaned up and started to lick his mask murmuring, "Lolli..pop." Deidara burst out laughing and leaned against the wall clutching his stomach. His loud laughter caught Kisame's attention and he came into the hall.

He smirked at he saw, "What's she doing to Tobi's mask?" Tobi didn't push her away and just shrugged, "Olivee thinks Tobi's a lollipop." Kisame joined Deidara in the laughter. It took a few more minutes, but she finally stopped with a frown, "It no taste good. No fair!" Deidara wiped away a few tears, "She's talking like Tobi now un!"

Tobi got an idea and grinned evilly, but the others didn't notice, they were too busy laughing. "Olivee?" She was still hugging him with that cute pout, "Hmmm?" "Does Olivee want a tasty lollipop?' She grinned and nodded quickly. "Tobi show you where a real good one is." He led her by the hand to their room and shut the door.

Tobi can me manipulative when he wants to be. He sat on his bed, "You really want it?" She impatiently bounced up and down, "I want lollipop!" He leaned back a little and pointed at the front of his pants, "If Olivee wants it, Olivee has to go get it." She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "It's in there?"

He nodded and she actually started unzipping his pants. When she pulled it out she pouted again, "Don't look like lollipop." Tobi thought she looked so adorable when she pouted; she needs to do that more often. "This one's special Olivee. It'll change shape then give you surprise in end if Olivee good girl."

She grinned, "I'm good girl!" "Tobi knows Olivee is." She grinned again and quickly stuck it in her mouth. Tobi grunted in surprise and watched her cute little mouth sucking his 'lollipop.' It quickly grew hard in her mouth and he noticed her getting more excited. She stopped for a second, "It DID change shape!"

He just nodded and guided her head back down. Tobi started to pant and moan from the pleasure he was receiving. A particular loud groan came up when she starting nibbling on his throbbing erection. "Olivee!" He played with her hair and tried not to buck his hips up and choke her.

He muttered, "Suck harder Olivee." She complied and sent Tobi almost over the edge already; her teeth kept grazing against his cock. It felt so good; he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips up uncontrollably into her mouth. He heard her gag a few times but she didn't stop.

He kept moaning loudly and felt his orgasm about to pop, "Olivee! Get ready for surprise!" He felt her smirk and ended up rolling his eyes back when he came in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide with surprise but Tobi kept her head down.

She whimpered a little but ended up swallowing the cum. After riding out his orgasm, Tobi came back to reality and let her go, "Tobi sorry Olivee!" She just stared at him and wiped her mouth, "That was fun! Why you sorry?" Tobi couldn't believe what he just heard; he thought she'd be mad that he made her swallow something icky…or whatever she'd say.

Tobi just giggled and she joined in not knowing what was so funny. Tobi grabbed her hand and led her out their room, "Just don't tell Kakuzu or Hidan about the special lollipop, they'll get mad." She nodded, not hearing a word he said when she spotted Kisame.

**I couldn't stop laughing from writing this, but there's more to come:) Don't forget to review^-^  
><strong>


	2. Fishy

Deidara and Kisame raised their eyebrows when they came out of their room. "I was wondering where you two went off; what were you doing Tobi un?" Tobi grinned, "Tobi gave her a lollipop since Tobi's a good boy." "Oh really? So why…what's wrong with her now un?"

She was staring directly at Kisame with an extremely wide grin. She pulled away from Tobi and quickly latched on to Kisame. Tobi laughed, "Looks like Olivee interested in Kisame now!" "This drug is having very interesting effects on her un."

Kisame just smirked, even more so when she pulled up his shirt and started rubbing her hands on his chest, "Ooooh, pretty!" They couldn't stifle their laughter and ended up disturbing Sasori. He came out of his room pissed off, "What the hell is with all the noise?" Itachi followed suit overhearing him, "That's what I would like to know!"

"Danna, we're sorry it's just…" Itachi interrupted and pointed a finger, "What is she doing to Kisame?" Her head was buried under his shirt still feeling his chest, which made the rest of them laugh more. Even Sasori and Itachi found it amusing. Sasori glanced at Deidara, "What did you do?"

Deidara's mouth dropped, "Why are accusing me Danna?" Sasori rolled his eyes, "I made you a drug this morning so it's not too hard to figure it out." Deidara just pouted and motioned them to follow him, "Let's just have a brief meeting and I'll explain it everyone at one time. I'm tired of repeating myself un."

They all sat in the living room and Kisame was trying so hard to keep a straight face. Her head wasn't under his shirt anymore; she was now nuzzling his neck and murmuring, "Mmm, pretty fishy." Deidara couldn't take it anymore, "Hell, I need a video camera un!" Sasori smirked, "Way ahead of you."

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "You've already been taping this haven't you?" Sasori just nodded and murmured, just low enough to keep the others from hearing, "I've been recording since she drank it, but they have no idea." Itachi gave him a faint smirk, "We'll have to watch it later." "That's my intentions Itachi; we'll make her join us too."

Deidara stood in the middle of the room and was about to give the explanation when Kakuzu and Hidan came through the door. Hidan stumbled in, cracking his neck, "Fuck! What a day." He walked right by without saying anything else and went in the kitchen.

Kakuzu stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw her on Kisame and just glared. Deidara cleared his throat, "Take a seat Kakuzu. I'm about to explain what's going on un." Kakuzu just grunted and sat on the couch without a word. Hidan came back in and suddenly spat his drink out, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Itachi let out a heavy sigh, "Took you long enough." Before Hidan could say anything, Kakuzu roughly jerked him down on the couch with him and held his mouth shut. "Start talking Deidara!" Deidara resumed, trying to ignore Hidan's muffled cursing, "Alright. Olivia accidentally drank a drugged drink that was meant for someone else and now she's drugged. It's supposed to give her the case of the giggles but it's effecting her differently un."

"Why's that?" Deidara shifted nervously under Kakuzu's menacing glare and muttered, "Well, it reacts to male hormones, but since she's a girl….have no idea what she's going to experience un." Tobi raised his hand in which Deidara made a face, "What is it Tobi un?"

"It so simple sempai, Olivee gets interested when she sees someone new and wants a hug!" Hidan broke free of Kakuzu's hand, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Sasori explained, "It appears she takes an interest in someone new within her sight and wants to touch it. There might also be a bit of hallucination occurring too, since she apparently thought Tobi was a lollipop."

Hidan choked back a laugh, "You're fucking kidding me?" Deidara shook his head, "Nope. I doubt she even knows who we are from the way she's been acting." Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi nodded in agreement.

Kakuzu and Hidan were the only ones who were doubtful. Deidara noticed with a smirk, "I'll prove it you un." He walked over to her, who was still cuddling with Kisame, and tapped her shoulder, "Who's your friend Olivia un?" She looked from Kisame to Deidara then back to Kisame. She happily replied, "This my pretty fishy!"

Everyone cracked up, even Kakuzu. Hidan fell off the couch, "THAT'S THE FUNNIEST FUCKING SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD!" Deidara plopped down in a chair wiping his eyes, "We've heard funnier un." Hidan sat up clutching his stomach, "You don't fucking get it blondie! He's fucking ugly as shit and she thinks he's pretty!"

The laughing pretty much stopped since he really pissed Kisame off. He was about to get up and kick his ass, but Hidan noticed and made a fish face to tease him more. The mood was quickly changed when she noticed the fish face Hidan made, "KISSY FISHY!"

They stopped and stared at her with 'that was random' expressions. She was even more excited, "Kissy pretty fishy," and kissed him flat on the lips. That's when their mouths dropped open and Hidan actually shut up. Deidara and Tobi had to cover their own mouths to keep from laughing aloud, seeing the glares from two certain people.

"FUCK NO!" Hidan sprang up from the floor and stomped over to her. She just kept kissing Kisame until he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off him. Tobi backed away, "Tobi don't think that such a good idea Hidan." He rolled his eyes, "Why the fuck not?"

He was answered by a kicking, struggling girl in his arms. He tried to keep a hold on her, "Calm down babe! I'm not going to fucking hurt you!" "I WANT MY FISHY!" Deidara tried to separate them, "Just let her go Hidan un!" "Fuck no, she's mine anyway!"

Surprisingly, she managed a kick to his shin and got out of Hidan's grip. "FUCK!" Hidan clutched his aching shin while she quickly hopped back on Kisame. Tobi shrugged, "Tobi told Hidan, but Hidan didn't listen."

Sasori smirked, "It seems she's pulling a tantrum." Deidara sat back down with a grin, "She's a fucking Tobi jr. that's what un." Hidan continued to sit there in shock, "She seriously fucking doesn't know who we are?" Hidan stood back up and walked over to her. She clutched Kisame even tighter and buried her face in his neck when she saw him coming.

Hidan patted her head, "Hey." She shook her head and didn't answer. "What's my name?" She took a quick glance, "Go away." "Just answer my fucking question!" "NO!" He threw his hands up in frustration, "How the fuck am I suppose to get an answer when she won't fucking cooperate!"

"Just let it go. She'll be back to normal within a few hours anyway so what's the big deal un?" Hidan only mumbled something and sat back next to Kakuzu. Itachi shook his head, "Just what we need; FOUR naïve children to deal with." Kisame leaned over with a smirk, "Which four are you referring to Itachi?"

Itachi tried to make it sound like it was obvious, "Tobi, Hidan, Deidara, and now her." Sasori and Kakuzu chuckled, "Couldn't agree with you more." Deidara sat there scowling, "I'm NOT a naïve child un!" Sasori approached him and pinched his cheek, "Considering you're the youngest one here, yes you are Dei."

He was about to snap back when they heard a whine. They noticed her observing the commotion and then her expression changed when her eyes met Sasori's. Kisame sighed, "Looks like it's Sasori's turn; well, the attention was fun while it lasted."


	3. Toys & Blood

Deidara smirked at Sasori's expression when she locked eyes with him. "This'll be interesting Danna un." Sasori gave him a faint smirk and watched her get off Kisame to stand in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow in interest on how intently she was staring at his body.

Everyone sat there, watching in amusement (with a few exceptions) when she started feeling all over him and circling him in curiosity. Deidara had the notion to whisper in her ear when she was close enough, "He's a puppet if that's what you're wondering un."

She smiled and made Sasori groan, "Are you quite finished yet?" She began to mutter, "Where is it?" She was mainly focused on his back, "Don't see it." She pulled the drawstrings on his pants and started to pout. She looked at Deidara with puppy dog eyes, "Where the pull cord or windup knob to make it go?"

Sasori's eye twitched and could already hear some low chuckling and he glared to make them stop. Safe to say, it didn't work well when she pulled on his drawstrings again whining, "Why won't the toy work?" He was very irritated, but put on a false smile, "You want to know how the toy works?"

She nodded with a small grin, "Come with me and I'll show you." The atmosphere in the room went from humorous to downright eerie. He motioned for her to follow him and she happily obliged. No one followed; if Sasori's ever pissed off, don't ever go near him or you'll get poisoned whether he meant to or not!

He just pushed her in his room when he heard Deidara behind him, "Come on Danna, you need to lighten up un." Sasori turned around and spoke in a low voice, "I don't care if she's drugged or not. NO ONE refers to me as some toy!" Deidara frowned and shook his head, "Don't I know it, but promise me you won't do anything you're going to regret un." He slightly smirked, "Alright, I can promise you that."

He changed the tone of his voice when he entered his room and shut the door, "It's time to play." She actually looked nervous and muttered, "No." He approached her slowly, "I thought you wanted to know how I work. You still want to know don't you?"

She nodded with a cute frown. He beckoned her closer, "On your knees." She tilted her head in confusion but did what she was told. Sasori couldn't resist and unzipped his pants, "If you want to turn me on, you'll have to follow my instructions."

She puts her hand in his pants and gasped out loud when she touched it; she then suddenly jumped up with a grin and ran out the room. Sasori growled in frustration and followed. She burst in the living room with a look of triumph, "HE'S A REAL BOY!" Before the others could react, Sasori already had hauled her back in his room; this time locking the door.

He could hear them howling with laughter through the door. He forced her on her knees and considering on taking her right now, but changed his mind and decided it'd be more fun if…he attached his chakra threads to her body.

He leisurely sat down on his bed and made her stand up. He grinned when her expression changed from curious to fear. "Don't want to play anymore." He made her take off her clothes, "What you doing!" He smiled innocently, "Whatever do you mean?"

He then made her take his clothes off and placed her hand on his cock. He guided her hand up and down, "This is one way to turn me on. Would you rather for me do something to get myself going?" He didn't know what she'd say, but she nodded with a sulk.

That's what he wanted to hear. He tossed her on the bed with his strings and crawled on top of her. He whispered in her ear, "I'll show you how I operate." He gave her a soft kiss then got rougher, which made her mouth open; he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in to play with hers.

She whined in his mouth confused, but didn't really resist. Sasori broke the kiss and grinded himself against her while teasingly circling her soft nipples with his tongue. They quickly grew hard and sucked on them gently. He heard her moan and whimper, then glided a hand between her legs.

She gasped out loud and bucked her hips from his gentle touches. He kissed her again to keep her quiet and noticed she was already wet. He barely done anything to her; it's like she's a virgin. Sasori pulled back with a wide, lustful grin on his luck and spread her legs.

"Now I'll show you what this toy's main function is." She bit her lip and waited to see what it would be. He slowly glided himself inside her and she let out a small cry. He leaned in again to silence her with his lips and gently rocked back and forth.

When he picked up the pace, she whimpered loudly in his mouth. He released her from his chakra strings and her hands quickly grabbed his shoulders, but didn't push him away. He smirked from her reaction, lifted her legs higher, and pounded her harder.

He quickly covered her mouth from her constant loud moaning and went faster until he saw her eyes roll back with bliss with a muffled, vocal cry. He felt her walls clamp down around his cock and growled from the pressure. He was at least able to thrust a few more times before he reached his climax and came.

Sasori gently laid down on top of her, shuddering from his orgasm, and removed his hand. He was half expecting her to whine, but she only breathed heavily with her eyes shut. After he was rested, he cleaned up and put his clothes back on and did the same thing with her.

It was only a few minutes, but she finally got up. "Was playtime fun?" She blushed and nodded slightly. "We need to go back now alright?" She nodded again and followed him out the door without a word until she saw Itachi leaning against the wall.

"Were you listening outside my door Itachi?" Itachi shook his head, "No, I just left to get away from the ruckus they're causing in there." Sasori was about to ask why when she pushed past him and hugged Itachi. "I sorry, don't hurt me!" Itachi glanced questioningly at Sasori, who just shrugged, "Don't ask me. Apparently, she wants you now."

Itachi glanced back down and she kept nuzzling up against him whimpering, "I so sorry." "What are you apologizing for?" "I wasn't good girl. Please don't bite me; I don't want to be a vampire." Sasori couldn't help but grin, "Yeah Itachi, don't do that to her."

Itachi returned the gesture and motioned for Sasori to leave, "I think it's time you joined the others and explain why your absence took so long." Sasori turned and left with an amused grin. "Come with me Olivia. I need to have a word with you." He led her into his room and trapped her in a corner.

He just had to play along. "I do apologize, but I have no choice." She held her hands up in an act as a shield, "What you mean?" He crept closer, "Now that you know my secret I can't let you escape." She shook her head, "It's time you became my servant and do my bidding."

He traced her trembling lower lip with his thumb and her eyes began to water. "I won't tell." He chuckled softly and murmured in her ear, "It's too late." He firmly pressed her against the wall and nibbled her neck. "NO!" He covered her mouth, trying not to lose his false character, and sucked.

She tried to slide down the wall but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her more firmly against it. He sucked and nibbled harder, making her moan and wriggle. He felt tears on his hand but continued the farce. He soon felt her slowly relax and give him more access to it.

This was the most fun he's had in a while. He licked slick trails up the side of her neck and placed gentle kisses on the huge hickie he just made. He gave it one final hard suck and delicate kiss before he pulled away. He removed his hand and wiped some tears away as he whispered, "It's done."

She wiped away her tears, choking back her low sobs, "Y..Y..You mean." He stroked her hair and cooed, "No I'm not. Come, embrace your master." He didn't have to make her do it when she gently hugged him sniffling. Itachi thought that was enough teasing and led her back in the other room with her still hanging on to him.

They naturally got a lot of stares when they came in and sat down. "What'd you do to her Itachi? Is she crying?" Kisame tried to see her face but she had it buried against his chest. Itachi just smirked, "I just indulged her fantasy." Kakuzu growled, "Yeah, Sasori informed us already."

"Tobi think Itachi makes a perfect vampire." Deidara nodded, "Got a point, he could definitely pass for one un." Kisame grinned broadly and whispered to him, "If you actually were a vampire, I'd let you bite me anytime." Itachi smiled a little from the compliments until he noticed….. "Zetsu! When did you arrive?"

**...who's next? ^-^**


	4. Nature & Beauty

Zetsu was sitting down and looked bored, but answered Itachi's question, "Not too long. **Just came to see what all the commotion was about." **Kisame saw that he was going to have to explain, "Zetsu apparently could hear some of the shouts from his apartment and just came over when you left the room. We told him what's going on too, so he knows about her…predicament."

Understanding Kisame's explanation Itachi just nodded. Zetsu narrowed his eyes slightly before saying, "Why is she staring at me like that?" Everyone looked at her and sure enough, she was eyeballing him and grinning. Deidara chuckled, "Well, at least she's not sad about being a vampire anymore un."

"Tobi can't wait to see what she calls Zetsu sempai!" They all watched her wipe her eyes and leave Itachi to go to Zetsu. He just stared blankly at her as she sat on the floor in front of him and rested her head and hands on his lap. Sasori smirked, "Interesting approach on her part."

Zetsu looked at Sasori, "Is that it?"** "The way all you've being carrying on, I was expecting something more dramatic." **Itachi sighed, "Just wait for it." Zetsu was about to reply but he felt something moving around on his lap. He peered down and she was feeling all over his crotch with interest, "What is she doing?"

Her hand accidently brushed against the bulge in his pants and reached over and touched it again more firmly. Zetsu cocked an eyebrow in amusement as she looked from him to his pants and quickly shoved her hand in. Hidan groaned and plopped his forehead in his hand, "She just has to fucking touch it doesn't she?"

Zetsu couldn't help but smirk, even though he wasn't expecting this at all. Her eyes got wide with worry and pulled back her hand, "Oh no! Poor flower's wilted!" She scrambled to her feet and grabbed Zetsu's shoulder's, "Don't worry, I make it better!" then rushed into the kitchen.

They had a delayed reaction, but it finally came out a minute later in laughter. Even Kakuzu and Hidan were finally letting up. Hidan wiped his eyes, "You're fucking wilted!" Kakuzu mocked, "Well Zetsu, now there's an explanation when you can't get it up!"

"**All of you fucking shut up!"** Zetsu was about to curse at them more for teasing him but didn't when he felt something cool running down on his head. He glanced up to see her with a water bottle, pouring water on top of his head. Before he could react, she quickly went to his side and poured more water down his pants. "Flower all better now?" Kisame bit his lip, "Yes Zetsu, does the flower feel all better?" Deidara smirked, "Not wilted anymore are we un?" Zetsu just sat there and glared menacingly, "If all of you don't stop with these insults." **"I will EAT you right here and now since I am hungry!"**

Now they actually stopped on that evil threat even though it was VERY hard to do so. Zetsu let out a puff of air and noticed she was standing in front of him looking melancholy, "Flower don't feel better?" Uh-oh, her eyes are getting teary and he doesn't want her to cry; acting like this, she resembles Tobi too much.

He changed his gloomy continence and spoke softly, "No, I do feel much better thanks to you." "Really?" He nodded and next thing he knew, she was top of him in an instant. "You know I take it back. She's actually WORSE than Tobi, if that's possible un." Tobi frowned, "Does sempai think Tobi bad?"

Sasori made a face, "Where did that come from brat?" Deidara just shrugged, "I've been thinking about it for a while and it's true. She's acting more childish than Tobi and is actually worse than him un." Tobi jumped up and shouted, "TOBI A GOOD BOY!" then ran into his room.

Zetsu glared at Deidara, **"Way to go bomber!"** "I trust you'll have the initiative to go apologize and not force me to make you?" Deidara quickly stood up and followed suite without a word; you bet he knew! "Is lollipop sad?" He smirked, "Yes he is, but he'll be happy soon." She nodded and cuddled back against him.

Kakuzu glanced at Sasori, "How long until this ridiculous drug is worn off?" "It lasts a few hours, so I should say in the next….two or three hours." Hidan's head popped up, "Two or three fucking more hours! No drug should last that fucking long!" Sasori crossed his arms, "Where's the fun if all drugs were made to last only a short time. Besides, it just furthers my capacities in art."

Kisame nudged him, "I thought your puppets were your art." "I consider concocting new drugs a work of art too you know. The longer the drug lasts, the more difficult it is to make, thus enhancing my skills further as an artist." Zetsu looked thoughtful, "It makes sense I guess." Even Itachi nodded in agreement. Hidan just groaned while stretching, "Whatever, who fucking cares about that shit you call art anyway? No one fucking understands it, I sure as fuck don't." Sasori glared, "That's because you don't have the intelligence to understand." Hidan jumped up, "FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN WIND-UP TOY!"

That made Sasori furious and he too jumped out of his seat from that insult, "No, YOU say that again impious priest!" "How dare you refer to me as being sinful to my lord! No one fucking disgraces Jashin in front of me!" Hidan lunged at Sasori and they both punched each other in the face. Kisame and Kakuzu were forced to pull them apart and attempted to stop their brawl.

Zetsu took this opportunity to head into the kitchen, bringing her along with him. "Why we come in here flower?" **"It's too noisy in there."** He sat down and pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear, "I hate to say this but, water isn't going to stop me from wilting." She was about to complain but he shushed her, **"There's only one way to keep me from it and you'll have to help me with it."**

"What?" He just smirked and guided her hand down his pants, **"Do you have an idea now?" **She just pouted, "That's what the toy did too." That was an interesting piece of information he wasn't aware of. "I'm not going to force you, but I thought you cared about your flower?" She looked shocked, "I do!" "Then why not save me from withering away?"

She hugged him, "Don't go away, I'll help flower!" He couldn't believe how easy this was; Deidara was right, she is more naïve than Tobi. He knew he shouldn't do this to her but it's just too tempting. He pulled his member out as she withdrew the hug, **"All you have to do is suck it."** "Just like lollipop?" Another bit of info for him; he nodded and watched her go to her knees and stick it in her mouth.

She gently sucked what she could with that cute mouth and worked the base with her hand; he gripped her hair and sighed with pleasure from her task. He was surprised that Hidan and Sasori were still bickering loudly, but he didn't care, the only thing he cared about was the pleasure he was receiving.

After a few minutes of this, he reluctantly pushed her head away with a low moan. He pulled her up on his lap and nibbled her neck, which made her gasp. He quickly noticed a huge hickie, probably from Itachi or Sasori, but kept lightly sucking and biting her soft skin. She gripped his shoulders as he worked his up to devour her mouth. While he was doing that, he managed to get her lower garments off and made her straddle him.

He wanted to fuck her so bad and slowly impaled her on his throbbing erection. She groaned into his mouth and he held her tighter to keep her from pushing away. He reached under her cheeks and lifted her up, then back down with a thrust. These movements kept going at a steady pace until he couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to go faster.

He picked her up and laid her down on the table, then pounded into her. He once again had to silence her cries from kisses, but he was enjoying this immensely. He was glad the fight was still going on since the noise was drowning out the sounds from the kitchen. It wasn't too long before Zetsu groaned and she cried out in one another's mouths when they reached their orgasms.

They rested for a minute then Zetsu leaned back up and assisted her to put her clothes back on. "Aw come on un!" Zetsu glanced up and saw Deidara and Tobi, **"What?"** Deidara saw her flushed face and of course knew, "We EAT on that table Zetsu un!" Tobi smirked, "Zetsu sempai being a bad boy."

Zetsu grinned, "I'm not a bad boy Tobi. I was only a flower in need of help from the burden of withering away." **"As far as the table goes, that's what soap and water was invented for!" **Deidara rolled his eyes and Tobi just giggled. "Sempai so funny!" "Yeah, a real jokester un." He was about to get a drink when she bounced off the table and ran over to glomp him.

"You're a pretty dolly!" "Huh un?" Zetsu and Tobi laughed, "Such a touching display of affection." "Shut up Zetsu un!" Tobi twirled a strand of his hair, "Tobi does thinks Deidara sempai pretty." "KNOCK IT OFF UN!" She put a finger to his lips with a pout, "You hurting my ears dolly. Please don't shout anymore."

His eye twitched; why did he have to be referred to as some pretty doll….it has to be the hair! Deidara just grumbled and led her back into the other room; the fight finally stopped, but those two were still grumps. He tried to sit down on the couch but she wouldn't let him, "Sit on the floor!" "Why un?" "PLEASE?"

"FINE UN!" He plopped down on the floor with his arms crossed, just waiting for someone to tease him. She ran out the room but came back a second later with a hairbrush and starting brushing his hair. Itachi leaned over slightly, "She's obsessed with you I take it?" "Yeah un."

This wasn't bad at all, he let her brush his hair before when she wanted to. He liked having his hair brushed anyway; it felt nice when someone else did it….who was gentle doing it. It's just the fact she thinks he's a doll! "So she's done with Zetsu already and now on Deidara?" Deidara nodded from Kisame's question and focused back on his comfortable grooming.

"When's she going to fucking notice us?" Zetsu smirked at Hidan's impatience, "Are you by any chance jealous Hidan?" "What kind of fucking question is that? She's totally fucking ignoring me and Kakuzu!" Kisame grinned, "I take that as a yes."

Deidara loved the fact Hidan was jealous and hammed it up. She stopped brushing and began braiding his long, blonde hair. "Is she braiding my hair Danna un?" Sasori muttered, "Yes she is and it actually looks good." Sasori didn't know she was paying attention, but she smiled proudly, "Dolly looks so pretty doesn't he?"

Deidara's comfort zone was ruined now and his face turned red and grim. Sasori stroked one the braids with a faint smile, "I wouldn't say pretty Olivia. He simply looks stunning." That made Deidara's face turn an even more bright shade of red, even though he liked what his Danna said.

Itachi smirked, "Indeed Sasori. It just befitting for a doll." He emphasized the word doll and made Deidara turn his head to stare angrily at him. Hidan had to make it worse, "I knew you were a fucking barbie." "THAT'S IT UN!" Deidara jumped up to make and throw a small, clay bird at him.

Kakuzu got out the way just in time before it hit Hidan's shoulder and blew up. "YOU FUCKING PUSSY THAT FUCKING HURT!" Hidan clutched his bleeding shoulder grumbling and Deidara was about to make another work of his art until Sasori stopped him. Kakuzu growled and dragged Hidan away to work on his shoulder.

Sasori led Deidara by the hand to their room with Olivia right on their heels. Sasori looked him dead in the eye, "What have I told you about using bombs in the apartment Deidara?" Deidara averted his eyes and mumbled, "Not to un." "What did I also say I'd do if you disobeyed me?" "You'd….. punish me un." Sasori patted his head, "You at least remembered one thing, such a good boy. Olivia?" She was clutching Deidara the whole time with a frown, "Hmm?" "Your dolly has to be punished so I suggest you leave now unless you want to watch?"

She didn't say anything, so Sasori took that as a yes. He pulled her on Deidara's bed with somewhat difficult and made her sit down, "Don't move from this spot or the toy will get angry. You don't want that to happen do you?" She quickly shook her head no and hugged her knees.

Sasori got something out of his closet and pulled Deidara on his lap. "Danna, not that un!" Sasori grinned and yanked down his pants/boxers. He smacked that tight ass with the paddle, earning a low cry from the blonde. Sasori was forced to use his chakra threads to keep him from moving and whacked him again.

He kept paddling Deidara, who was whimpering and crying a little from the pain by this point, and kept going until he counted fifty; that should be enough. Deidara slide off Sasori's lap and shakily pulls his pants/boxers back up and rubbed his aching behind. Sasori put the paddle away and gently wiped the tears away from his lovers face.

"You know it pains me to punish you, but you can be such a brat." He kissed him tenderly on the lips and went to pull away but his lover wanted more. He had to force him to stop with his chakra threads, which made him frustrated, "Danna un!" "We'll have fun later. Besides, they might think we're taking advantage of her if we stay gone too long."

Deidara cocked his head in confusion then saw her; he totally forgot she was there observing his punishment. He held out a hand and she quickly took it, "Time for us to go back ok un." "K." While they went back in the other room, she kept stroking his hair and wanting to cuddle on the couch; that is, until Kakuzu came back in with Hidan. 


	5. Unexpected Reactions

Kakuzu came back in with Hidan after stitching up the hole in his shoulder. Hidan kept glaring at Deidara for a while but he ignored him. Kakuzu was about to sit down when he noticed her watching him and Hidan did too, "It's about fucking time!"

They waited a few minutes for her to do something, but she just sat there huddled against Deidara peeping over his shoulder at Kakuzu. "Why Olivee not going to Kakuzu?" All eyes turned to Sasori who just shrugged. Kisame got off the couch to go sit in a chair, "Sit next to her and see what she does."

Kakuzu went over and sat next to her, but she just cuddled closer to Deidara. Itachi glanced over, "She looks terrified." "What's wrong un?" "I scared of talking scarecrow." "Did she fucking say scarecrow?" "Tobi thinks she did Hidan."

Zetsu grinned broadly, "I see the resemblance now." and Kakuzu snarled at him, "Shut up Zetsu!" With the slight humor aside, everyone was stumped on this one, so Kakuzu decided to make a move to see what happens.

When she didn't look at him, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She let out a small cry of fright and tried to go back to Deidara but he wasn't planning to let go. Sasori tapped him on the shoulder, "I think it'd be best if you let go." He grumbled under his breath and released her. Instead of going to Deidara like they thought, she ran out the room towards her bedroom.

Kakuzu had to follow her and see if he could get some sense out of her. Why was she acting like this? Everyone else received a lot of attention, but she's avoiding him! He found her sitting on her bed and approached slowly. She quickly got up and began backing up when she saw him.

He finally had her pinned in a corner; he's never seen her so petrified. He tried to embrace her but she jumped off to the side to get away. Her quickly caught her and held her against him, despite her whimpering and struggling. "It's ok." She shook her head, "No!"

He sighed and carried her to the bed and sat on it with her on his lap….which made it worse. She started to cry with her hands covering her face and then Tobi came in. "What did you do to Olivee?" Kakuzu stated defensibly, "I haven't done anything!" Tobi stomped over and gently pulled her away from him, "Did that mean old scarecrow scare you Olivee?" She sniffed and glanced at him, "Mmmhmm." Tobi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out the room with a brooding Kakuzu shuffling behind them.

When they returned, Kakuzu plopped down and crossed his arms without a word. Tobi sat her between him and Deidara, to try and calm her down. Hidan was appalled, "You made her fucking cry?" "Olivee is just scared of him that's all." Hidan had the guts to go over and squat in front of her, "Hey! You ok babe?"

They were surprised she actually looked at him and once again, took an unexpected action. She choked back a little sob and mumbled, "Go away, you ugly." Hidan tried to control himself, "Would you fucking repeat that!" She scooted further back on the couch, "Go away! You ugly!" Hidan blew his top, "THIS IS FUCKING MESSED UP! SHE THINKS I'M UGLY AND FISH BOY IS PRETTY! I'M WAY FUCKING BETTER LOOKING THAN HIM!"

She frowned while jumping up and ran to Kisame. She plopped on his lap again and defended him, "FISHY NOT UGLY! FISHY IS PRETTY!" She buried her face in his neck and he gently rubbed her back with a slight smirk; this is making his day.

"DON'T FUCKING GIVE ME THAT SMUG SMIRK YOU.." Tobi tackled Hidan on the floor before he finished and covered his mouth, "Stop yelling! You making it worse!" Hidan shoved Tobi off him and sat back down in his seat grumbling with fury. Itachi murmured to Sasori, "Someone's ego took a hit." Sasori just nodded with a grin, along with Deidara who overhead.

Another hour went by in silence and she stayed with Kisame until Tobi dragged her away. "Tobi want to play with Olivee now!" "She's not a toy Tobi." Tobi cocked his head to the side in a sarcastic manner, "Tobi knows that Kisame. Sasori's the toy." Deidara had to pull Sasori back when he stood up and tried to keep him from strangling Tobi, even though it was funny.

When Tobi let her go, she left the room. They didn't know where she was headed, but Hidan followed her. He stood outside the bathroom door waiting until she came out to get her. He's a little too proud of his looks to say the least. She barely had the door cracked open when he barged in and scooped her up over his shoulder.

He quickly carried her to his and Kakuzu's bedroom with difficulty from her struggling. He tossed her on the bed and pinned her down, "Wha.." He covered her mouth, "I know you're drugged but let me tell you something. I am NOT fucking ugly and we're going to have sex."

Her eyes got wide and shook her head no. "I've wanted to fuck you all damn day and I'm tired of waiting." He removed his hand to silence her with his lips and attempted to take her clothes off. She wasn't making it easy for him and he was forced to reach in the nightstand, covering her mouth again, to get a pair of handcuffs.

He had to use both his hands and made the mistake of uncovering her mouth. He just handcuffed her when, "STOP!" He hurriedly covered her mouth mumbling, "Be quiet! If they fucking knew I was forcing you into this…..fuck, I'm doing it anyway!"

He almost had her shirt off when BAM! The door flew open to reveal Kakuzu and Kisame, which made Hidan groan, "Fuck!" Kakuzu yanked Hidan off her as Kisame undid the handcuffs and pulled her shirt back down. "Can't you learn some fucking self control Hidan?" Kisame didn't say anything except carry her back to the other room.

Hidan lowered his eyes from the menacing glare he was getting and mumbled, "It's not like she's going to fucking remember anything." Kakuzu punched him in the face and knocked him into the wall, "That's not the point! Besides, we don't know that for sure. She might be subconsciously aware of what's going on."

Hidan wiped the blood from his nose and grumbled, "Fine, then I'll apologize in advance!" Kakuzu almost took the notion to rip his tongue out, but managed to control his anger a little. He grabbed Hidan by the throat and lifted him up to where they were eye level and growled, "You really don't get where I'm driving at do you?"

Hidan shook his head no with a slight choke from the grip around his neck. "Whether she's in her right state of mind or not, would you actually consider raping her!" He let go of his neck and Hidan coughed out harshly, "What…NO!" Kakuzu pulled him close enough to whisper darkly in his ear, "Then use your head, she's not going to resist us for much longer so just fucking wait you idiot!"

Hidan rubbed his sore throat and thought about it; that was a cruel way of putting it, but Kakuzu was right. He sighed softly, "Sorry I didn't grasp that before." "Let's leave it at that then, come on." They went back to join the others in silence. Tobi told them that she cried a little about the ugly guy being mean to her, but then fell asleep on Itachi.

Time went by slowly since the fun was almost over until Hidan broke the stillness. A thought occurred to him, "Hey Kakuzu, I just realized something." "What?" "Don't you find this whole incident ironic?" Everyone turned to him to listen, "What do you mean un?"

"Think about it, she was giving everyone here special attention except for me and Kakuzu." "Tobi still thinks that's weird." Hidan shushed him, "Don't fucking interrupt me! It's ironic because me and Kakuzu are her lovers and she didn't give us the fucking time of day!"

Kakuzu smirked, "For once, you're making sense Hidan." "What do you fucking mean for once!" Kakuzu just covered his mouth; Deidara murmured to Sasori, "He never does it any other time un." Sasori choked back a small laugh, "It was a precise observation though." "What observation Sasori?"

They all turned in surprise to see her awake and seem back to normal. Tobi leaped on her, "Olivee! Are you all better now?" I was a little confused, "Um, I guess so why? Deidara tapped me on the leg, "Don't you remember anything un?" I thought about it, "The only thing I can recollect is Deidara asking me if I drank the drink, which was drugged, then next thing I knew everything went black and I woke up here."

Zetsu shook his head with a smile, "She has no idea what happened. **That's too bad for her."** "What do you mean Zetsu?" Itachi met eyes with Sasori and they both grinned, "Olivia?" "Yeah." "Do you want to watch a movie?" "Uh, sure." Sasori stood up, "I'll be right back." and then left.

Hidan quickly ran over to glomp me and started attacking me with kisses. "Thank fucking Jashin you're back to fucking normal!" I couldn't help but grin and then noticed something, "What happened to your nose?" He stared intently at me and demanded, "Nevermind that! What's your opinion on my looks?" Now I'm really confused, "Huh?" "Just answer the fucking question!" "I think you're hot."

He hugged me tightly and praised me, "Yes! That's what I wanted to fucking hear!" "Um, you're welcome." What the heck did I miss? Itachi just laid a hand on my shoulder, "You'll get all the details in a few minutes."

This must've been one hell of a drug. Sasori came back within five minutes and held up a tape, "Shall we begin?"

**Bonus chapter next ^-^ LEMON I promise!  
><strong>


	6. Compensation

Sasori put the tape in and pressed play before sitting back down on the couch. When the screen came on, it read, 'Inscrutable Response.' That's a catchy title. 'Starring: Olivia.' What the…? 'Produced by: Sasori,' 'Guest stars: Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Hidan.'

I gapped at Sasori but he just turned my head back to face the TV, "Just watch." When the others saw the credits they moved closer until everyone was crowded around the TV. It started with me in the kitchen drinking the drink and Deidara coming in then asking if I drank it, etc. Itachi became intrigued and stared blankly at Deidara, "So this drug was really meant for me hmm?"

Deidara's face paled and changed the subject, "You videotaped since the beginning Danna un?" "Tobi thought you didn't know about it." Sasori just smirked and didn't respond. _I fell down in the doorway and thankfully Deidara was there to catch me._ That's when I blacked out. It just kept going and I started laughing like crazy when I saw myself licking Tobi's mask, thinking he was a lollipop.

I wasn't the only one who laughed, some of the others never got to see that. _Tobi led me into the bedroom. _This was just like a movie and zoomed in on the characters and everything; is there anything Sasori can't do? Huh….what did Tobi say? My eyes got big and just went wider as I watched myself giving Tobi a blowjob.

When the scene was over, I took the remote and paused it. "Tobi!" Deidara and Kisame's mouths dropped, "I thought you actually gave her some candy un!" Everyone else was surprised as well; Zetsu pulled him onto his lap, "My little, manipulative Tobi." **"Making her believe it's a lollipop; that's too funny."**

Tobi just grinned wide under his mask and giggled. I couldn't believe he did that, but it was really funny anyway. PLAY. M_y head was under Kisame's shirt feeling him and then called him a pretty fishy. _"Awww, that's cute." I glanced over at Kisame and he just smirked; he must've liked the attention.

I listened closely to Deidara and Sasori's explanation on the tape until they was through. PAUSE. "So, this drug was really meant to react to male hormones but since I took it…..it reacted totally off the wall then?" "Yes un." "It's interesting that I ended up talking like Tobi and I guess you can say, reverted back to a childhood phase."

PLAY. _Hidan fell over laughing and insulted Kisame. _PAUSE. I reached over and slapped his leg, "Kisame's NOT ugly Hidan! How could you say that to him?" Hidan rubbed the spot I hit and was about to respond but Kakuzu covered his mouth to keep him quiet. Hidan didn't really resist since he knew he was in trouble with me; he knew I didn't like it when someone makes fun of Kisame's appearance.

Kisame's a little insecure about his looks but hid it very well. It just pisses me off when someone gets picked on just because they look or seem different, it's not funny at all; I should know. PLAY. My mood changed for the better when_ I kissed Kisame and then kicked Hidan in his shin to go back to my pretty fishy._

"That's so cute." I watched until _"Where the pull cord or wind-up knob to make it go."_ Uh-Oh. I scooted away some from Sasori and warily looked at him. His face grew dark from the toy reference and then glared at me from the '_he's a real boy' _comment. I'm surprised he didn't get vengeance on me…spoke too soon.

_He was straddling and seducing me after forcing me into it._ I tried to stop the tape but he snatched the remote from me. This was weird watching yourself have sex, even more so when these other guys are watching too! When that part was over, PAUSE. Deidara had the remote. "Danna, you promised me that you wouldn't do anything you'd regret un!" Sasori just smirked, "I kept my promise Deidara. I don't regret a thing." "That's just wrong un!" I took the remote and pressed PLAY. Hmm, Itachi's a vampire; I can see that. _He apparently was playing along with the idea, saying I found out his secret and was going to turn me. I started to cry when he attacked my neck._ I could not take my eyes off this, is that a hickie? PAUSE.

I had to stare at Itachi, "Someone has a more sense of humor than I thought. I bet you enjoyed that." He gave me a faint smile, "That may be." I got up and went to the bathroom; sure enough, there was a huge hickie on my neck. I went back and sat back down, "Left a big enough hickie didn't you?" He tried to hide a smile, but I actually managed to catch it before it left his face.

PLAY. I tried to choke back from laughing too much from Zetsu being my pretty flower and pouring water on his head and down his pants. _Deidara made Tobi cry, then had to follow to apologize. Concocting drugs are considered art to Sasori besides his puppets. Hidan and Sasori got into a fight then Zetsu went into the kitchen with me._

This time, my jaw dropped on the kitchen scene. _Saving the flower by a blowjob, riding him, and then fucked on the table._ PAUSE. "You guys love taking advantage of me don't you?" Zetsu simply said, "It's hard not to." "Zetsu sempai does have a point Olivee." I locked eyes with Tobi but just shook my head with a grin; these guys are terrible.

PLAY. "Deidara's my dolly!" Deidara grumpily slumped down in his seat and I reached over to tap his shoulder. "I'm not making fun of you Dei. I do think you're pretty." He gave me a faint smirk and twirled a strand of his blonde hair with a finger.

Whoa! Sasori has a paddle? Poor Dei, I know that had to hurt. I'll have to make sure not to tick Sasori off or he might use that thing on me next. Eyes were still glued to the TV and I had to break the silence at one particular scene, "My scarecrow Kakuzu made me cry." He glowered over at me and I tried to hide my smile, but it didn't work out too well. The mood quickly changed to laughter when I said Hidan was ugly. "At least now I understand what you were going on about earlier."

Hidan made a face and we went back to the TV. _He tried to get me in bed by force but it was interrupted. Kakuzu punched him in the nose for the remark he made._ "That explains what happened to his nose." After that spat between those two was done, PAUSE. "Hidan?"

"Hmm?" "I hope you learned your lesson; that is considered rape." He just pierced his lips but didn't say anything. The movie ended right after that and I turned the TV off. "Hey Sasori?" "What?" "Do you have cameras in every room of this apartment or what?" He stood up with a grin and left the room, giving me no answer.

I let out a small sigh, "I'm beginning to think he's making videos of all us." Deidara scooted closer to me murmuring, "I believe he's been doing it too, but I haven't found any tapes yet though un." "I'll help you look next time, because now I'm going to feel like I'm being watched."

Kakuzu interrupted our little conversation by taking my hand and leading me out the room. He led me into his bedroom and towered over me, "When are you going to show me some affection today hmm?" I bet he was feeling a little neglected from these events, can't say I blame him. I hugged him firmly and felt him stroking my hair.

"Hey!" Hidan came in and shut the door. "Can't I get in on the fucking moment?" I was still angry with him, "Not until you apologize to Kisame." "WHAT!" "You're not getting any affection or sex from me until you do it." Hidan was about to have a cursing and yelling fit, but the glares from both his lovers made him shut up.

He groaned with frustration and stomped out the room with his fists balled up. He came back a minute later with a confused Kisame and mumbled, "I'm sorry." He glanced at me to see if that was ok; I raised an eyebrow, "Say it loud enough for Kisame to hear you Hidan."

He choked back a curse and said louder, "I'm sorry I called you ugly!" I nodded in approval and Kisame seemed to agree. "Am I fucking done?" Kisame chuckled before leaving; "Now you just need to stop the fish puns." Hidan was going to curse at him but instead asked me, "Can I have a fucking hug now?"

I went and hugged him to show he's forgiven. Kakuzu snaked his arms around my waist and Hidan grinned evilly, "We're going to fuck now right?" I made a face in a 'don't feel like it' but Kakuzu suddenly nibbling on my neck was changing my mind, so I nodded yes. "FUCK YES!"

Hidan pretty much attacked my mouth with a searing kiss and quickly plunged his tongue in. He's moving a little fast for my liking, so I ended up nibbling and sucking on his tongue. He moaned with pleasure then slowly pulled away to bite my neck.

Kakuzu turned my head to envelop my lips with his in a VERY passionate kiss. I lightly whimpered from this delightful kiss and started to pull his shirt up. He smirked when he withdrew and all three of us stripped each other's clothes off.

Kakuzu held me on the bed with my back against his chest as his hands were fondling my breasts and his mouth sucking my neck again. Hidan took hold of my thighs and brought his mouth between my legs to lick and suck my clit robustly. I tried to hold back from moaning loudly while they bestowed upon me extreme pleasure.

I fidgeted uncontrollably as I felt my clitoral orgasm drawing near and Kakuzu silenced my, no longer held back, moans with his lips and tongue. Our mouths locked into an epic tongue fest and I softly cried out in his mouth while gripping his thighs when Hidan sent me over the edge in bliss.

My body trembled with satisfaction and Hidan stopped with a smug look on his face. He crept over and whispered something in Kakuzu's ear. Kakuzu chuckled lightly, "Sounds good to me." "Huh?" Hidan grabbed me around the waist, "Get on all fours." Ok, I shifted to where I was in that position and Hidan stood next to the bed.

Kakuzu maneuvered my hips further upward and slowly penetrated me from behind. We both groaned in delight and Hidan held my face and brought it towards his fully erected cock. Now I see; this is different. He slid his cock inside my mouth and Kakuzu began thrusting into me, making me unwillingly bob my head back and forth on Hidan's cock.

"Oh Jashin, that fucking feels good!" Hidan gripped my hair and tried to resist from pumping into my mouth himself. This felt so good and I couldn't seem to stop myself from constantly moaning, neither could Kakuzu or Hidan. Kakuzu pounded harder and groaned loudly; keeping a tight hold on my hips. Hidan lost control and began thrusting, making me deep throat him and slightly gagging. It seemed the fun would never end even though my mouth was getting tired, Kakuzu suddenly reluctantly stopped and disengaged, then switched places with Hidan.

I rested my jaw for a minute before placing Kakuzu's huge, pulsating cock within my mouth. He quickly gripped my hair groaning, "I want you suck it and savor your own fluids." I complied and tasted my own juices while also pleasuring him before Hidan got impatient and entered me with a quick thrust.

The sudden impact made me jerk forward and almost choke on Kakuzu's cock. I tried to pull back to get out of that contact from the back of my throat but easier said than done. Hidan just pounded me hard and fast, so I couldn't withdraw. With every contact I ended up gagging with tears streaming down my face and pushed on Kakuzu's thigh for him to scoot away.

Thankfully, he fulfilled my wish and took a slight step back. Now I feel better. Kakuzu held my head with his hands and began his thrusting movements. I can't much more and Kakuzu made it worse. I felt something smooth wrap around my nipples and go between my legs.

I groaned noisily as my pleasure increased tenfold from his threads squeezing and rubbing against me. I ended up rolling my eyes back when I reached my orgasm henceforth and moaned stridently. "J..Jashin!" Hidan slammed a few more times before shooting into me with his seed and Kakuzu growled when he couldn't his orgasm back any longer and filled my mouth with his cum.

Hidan had already slowly pulled out and plopped down. There was way too much cum and it started oozing out the corners of my mouth. Kakuzu just kept holding my face and then murmured, "Why don't you swallow?" I shook my head no, it's too much!

He chuckled at my stubbornness and slowly withdrew himself, "Don't let it spill now." What is he up to? Hidan pounced over and plunged his tongue inside my mouth, devouring the majority of Kakuzu's cum greedily.

He pulled back with a lustful grin and Kakuzu leaned down to lick the corners of my mouth clean and lapped up any excess before disengaging the kiss with a smirk, "Is that better?" I smiled, "Mmmhmm." We sprawled out across the bed and rested from our fascinating love making.

"Not bad for a scarecrow hmm?" I choked back a laugh as I looked up at Kakuzu with a smile, "Absolutely the best one ever!" Hidan yawned and wrapped an arm around my waist, "At least he's not fucking ugly." "Don't start that again! You're sexy Hidan and you know it." He smirked, "I fucking know that, I just wanted to hear you say it again." I shook my head and nuzzled against Kakuzu's shoulder. He started to stroke my hair, "I hope you've learned your lesson today."

I muttered in full agreement, "Note to self: NEVER drink something that's out in the open again." Unless you trick someone else to do it and let them get drugged instead; I'll keep that thought to myself.

**Hope you've enjoyed! Don't forget to review ^-^**

**Hint: Next story is a purely humorous Xmas story/song **


End file.
